


Cookie Dough For That Picture

by confetti_ina_coffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Fluff, M/M, its really bad, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_ina_coffin/pseuds/confetti_ina_coffin
Summary: “No, I'll tell you what!  These cookies will be,” Keith held up the three-fourths cup of sugar for emphasis, “Pretty sweet.”





	Cookie Dough For That Picture

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve

“No, I'll tell you what!  These cookies will be,” Keith held up the three-fourths cup of sugar for emphasis, “Pretty  _ sweet _ .”   
  


Lance let out a loud sigh, reaching for Keith's hand.  “I love you so much Hun,” he said, kissing his boyfriends knuckles.

 

“Awe, Babe,” Keith cooed back, dumping the sugar into the bowl.  Lance looked inside, and then at the three-fourths cup of brown sugar in his hand.  He also dumped it into the bowl.

 

“Keith look,” he pointed at the bowl and the white and brown sugar piled side by side, “It's us.”

 

Said man glanced down at the bowl and then at Lance.  He huffed, dropping his head.  “Goddammit Lance, stop.”

 

Lance frowned.  “You made the pun first, I'm just pointing out the colorful facts, okay?” he shrugged.

 

Keith turned to the counter behind him, grabbing the butter.  “What does the website say?  Cup or cup an’ a half?” he asked, looking over Lance’s shoulder.  The taller man squinted at the iPad leaning on a bowl of fruits.  “Cup,” he answered.

 

“Thought so,” Keith answered, grabbing the red measuring cup and cleaning it in the sink.  He glanced at the oven.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you not pre-heat the oven?”

 

“Ah... I guess not, huh?”

 

“Mmmm..” Keith bent down to look at the oven for dramatic effect.  “Nope,” he said, popping the “p”.

 

Lance turned, lips pursed, with the mixing bowl in hand.  “Does.. it matter?” he asked.  Keith made a face at him.  “It was in the instructions online, wasn't it?”

 

Lance looked down at the instructions on the iPad, tapping the screen to light it back up.  “I mean, yeah, but if we start it now it'll be normal, right?”

 

Keith hummed down at the oven, turning a few diles to set pre-heat to 375 degrees.  Lance himself turned back to the recipe, scrolling through it.

 

“Oh ew.”  Lance scrunched his face, squinting closer.  “What happened?” Keith asked, dumping his butter into the bowl his boyfriend held.  Said man turned to him, pointing at the iPad.  “This recipe says to add nuts.”

 

Keith frowned.  “We only have peanuts I think?” he said.  Lance stood up straight, glancing at the pantry.  “Pidge hates peanuts,” he stated.  The other nodded.

 

“So can we just not add peanuts?” Keith asked.  Lance contemplated it.  “But the recipe is from Betty Crocker.”

 

Keith stared at him from a second.  “So..?”

 

Lance gasped.  “Babe!”

 

“What?”

 

“Do not insult that woman like that!”

 

“I apologize Betty.”

 

“That's Mrs. Crocker.”

 

“Mrs. Crocker, sorry.”

 

Lance nodded, smiling, and leaned forward to peck Keith on the lips quickly.  Keith smiled into it, chasing Lance’s lips.

 

“Alright, mix up the shit, we need to make that dough,” Lance commanded, and Keith nodded, plopping the butter into the bowl and mixing.

 

Lance watched him, leaning on the counter.  After a while, he broke the silence.  “Is your wrist not tired yet?”

 

Keith looked up at him, still mixing.  He gave a deadpan stare.  I've had worse, Lance.”

 

The Cuban man rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone.  “Just tell me if you need to take over, okay?”

 

“Sure thing, Babe.”

 

Lance smiled softly, looking down at his phone.  He held it close to his face, pointing it at Keith.  The other man focused on stirring the ingredients together to make the dough.   _ The perfect chance. _

 

But Lance’s phone betrayed him, making a loud camera shutter after Lance took his picture.  Keith’s head snapped up immediately.

 

“Delete it,” he said.  Lance smiled, leaning back and preparing to run.

 

“But you look so adorable!” he cooed.  His boyfriend glared, putting down the bowl and spoon.  Lance laughed nervously.

 

“Awe come on Babe!  I barely have any pictures of you doing cute domestic things like this!” Lance tried to reason, but Keith wasn't having it.

 

“Delete it,” he said again, putting his hands on the counter.  Lance shook his head, smiling.

 

In an instant, Keith catapulted himself over the island counter, and Lance jumped and gave chase, laughing all the way.

 

“Lance!” the shorter man called out, trying to reach for the baggy blue sweater Lance wore, but he was just out of reach.

 

Lance gave a chase all around the house, jumping over couches and chairs, circling around tables, holding his phone close to his chest.

 

“Come on Keith!  Can't catch me?” he teased.  The other man rolled his eyes, a faint smile crawling on his lips.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Keith chasing Lance, catching Lance, and subsequently snuggling with Lance, cookies left forgotten.

 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> *First Day (Dec 13th): Playing in the snow
> 
> *Second Day (Dec 14th): Ugly sweaters
> 
> *Third Day (Dec 15th): Getting lost at the mall
> 
> *Fourth Day (Dec 16th): Baking cookies
> 
> *Fifth Day (Dec 17th): Cuddling by the fire
> 
> *Sixth Day (Dec 18th): Wrapping Presents
> 
> *Seventh Day (Dec 19th): Watching holiday specials on tv
> 
> *Eighth Day (Dec 20th): Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> *Ninth Day (Dec 21st): Holiday party
> 
> *Tenth Day (Dec 22nd): Visiting relatives
> 
> *Eleventh Day (Dec 23rd): Decorating the tree
> 
> *Twelfth Day (Dec 24th): Christmas Eve
> 
> Fourth day and I'm already behind!!  
> Yayy


End file.
